1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a spring clip for selective installation on and removal from a pair of adjacent pins of a roller chain to join links thereof to make the chain endless.
2. Background of the Invention
It is quite common to have roller chains which are assembled with alternate inside and outside links. These roller chains include a series of connected journal bearings with the inside links containing a pair of bushings and the outside links having a pair of pins, respectively, extending through one bushing of each adjacent inside link. The bushing and thus the inside links are often retained on the pin by providing it with either a riveted or a cottered construction. Although it is often desirable to have an endless chain, at least one outside link is usually provided which may be selectively removed for ease of assembly. Although a simple cotter pin configuration might be utilized, a wide variety of spring clips have heretofore been provided for installation at the extended ends of the adjacent pins of the removable link to prevent its undesired removal when the endless chain is formed.
Some examples of spring clips previously employed may be found in British Pat. No. 27,253 and U.S. Pat. Nos. 602,633; 2,775,156; and 2,860,520. However, there are two spring clip designs which have most prevalently been utilized and which will be discussed in detail hereinbelow. These two prior art spring clips generally include an elongated loop-like spring metal member split at one end to allow the spaced legs to be sprung apart to accomplish engagement and disengagement of the adjacent pins of an outside link. It has heretofore been found that one of these spring clips is extremely difficult to install and the other has a tendency toward accidental disengagement during operation of the roller chain.